


Underneath

by Kaisbeast



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, Lord! Aoi, Lots of plot underneath the cliche drama, M/M, Part of my future long fic hopefully, Prince!Uruha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisbeast/pseuds/Kaisbeast
Summary: If he was to follow his instincts, he would run straight to his friend’s room and hide himself in his strong arms, enjoying the familiar scent that he was /not/ addicted to, and the gentle warmth of his embrace. Yuu would look him in the eyes and lose himself there, feeling nothing but bliss at the sight of his friend's open smile…But he was not to follow his instincts.





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First of all, I need to say big thanks to fufu-chan for not letting me give up on writing for good and miya_sugar_star for being a great rp partner and striking my muse hehe  
> Second, this work is set in the same universe of my future long fic, so there are a few details here and there that I didn't explain on purpose :)  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the reading!

Dusk colored the sky with dark shades of purple and orange, and, from where he stood, he could easily spot the first few stars rising in the east. It was a breathtaking view, never once failing to leave him in awe. That day, however, Lord Shiroyama Yuu decided to keep his eyes closed, simply enjoying the increasing silence that was gently arising with the set of the sun. Usually, at this time of the day he would be at the dining hall, feasting with his friends and enjoying a light conversation about Uruha’s adventures at the alchemy lab and laughing at the way Reita complained about his work with “Master healthy”, as he liked to call the University’s main physician.  

But not today. Today was a silent day; one that comes with unfortunate findings from the heart, and Yuu was having a hard time with his. He sighed, sitting by a tree, his surroundings now darker than before. He took a fallen leaf and started ripping it with his fingers, thinking about his current situation. 

Love. It was silly, but that was something he always tried to keep himself away from. Like many others in his position, he was born and raised with a fate that had already been set before him: The place he would grow up, the people he could befriend, the subjects he would study throughout his life, and more importantly… His potential love. Taking that into account, he never even bothered with developing feelings for someone other than his future wife. But love, as he came to understand, was not something he could easily rule over. 

He needed to do something about it, anything… anything that would prevent him from keeping those feelings with himself. There had to be something, right? In fact, maybe it was nothing more than physical attraction or mixed feelings, since they were close friends. Maybe it was simply his body telling him that he needed a sexual relief, after all those days studying for his final exams and the pressure of delivering a good experiment demonstration at his Nature’s behavior class. Who would he choose for releasing the tension, though? When the person who usually helped him with it was the very source of his current… misfortunes. The newcomers, then? It was not a bad idea;  the new apprentices were probably starting to arrive within a few days, definitely not longer than a week. And from what he knew, there were always new students willing to visit their superior’s rooms at night… Not that he had  _ ever _ tried anything of the sorts, of course not. 

'This is pointless’, Yuu thought. He was getting nowhere like that and the evening was getting colder. It was time to go back. Nevertheless, he remained there, simply watching the sky, hugging his knees to keep himself warmer and… less lonely. If he was to follow his instincts, he would run straight to his friend’s room and hide himself in his strong arms, enjoying the familiar scent that he  _ was not _ addicted to, and the gentle warmth of his embrace. Yuu would look him in the eyes and lose himself there, feeling nothing but bliss at the sight of his friend's open smile… 

But he was not to follow his instincts. 

He finally decided to make his way back to the dormitory, skipping dinner for the night. He stood up and cleaned the dust out of his pants with his hands, ready to follow the now dark trail down the woods. As he turned around, however, he noticed someone else standing there. 

“R-Reita?” 

“What the hell are you doing here at this time, Aoi?” His friend approached him. 

He looked away for a second, noticing his stupidly increasing heartbeat. “Well, and what are  _ you _ doing here?” 

“Looking for you, of course. We were worried.” 

He raised a brow, his sarcastic side getting the best of him. “Aw, my reirei was worried!” 

“I mean it, Aoi. You might think low of yourself but you are still a Lord, and of course your family still has enemies, especially in this area.” 

Oh. 

“So you were not worried about me, just about my position. I'm glad you care.” he gave a sly smile, fighting the sudden pain that settled inside him. 

“T-that’s not what I meant, Aoi…” Reita stepped closer, causing him to look down. “You are my friend.” 

“Even if I disappeared you'd still have Uruha, so don't worry.” He mumbled. 

“Shiroyama! Don't you dare-”

“What, he's your best friend and-”

“Oh so I'm not allowed to have other-”

“And he's the damn prince, of course you lo-”

“That doesn't mean I don't care abou-” 

“Caring is not enough!” He snapped. “It's not enough…” He repeated, this time in a low voice. He felt his eyes burn and he blinked one, two, five times to fight the tears that desperately wanted to fall from his eyes.

“Yuu…” Reita closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Don’t say it like that…” 

Yuu simply stood there with wide eyes, not expecting that sudden touch at all. It felt good though, it felt safe, as if his concerns from earlier weren't even that important. In fact, he could hardly remember what it was about, in the first place. All he knew and all he wanted to know was how tight Reita's arms felt against his body and yet how gently he ran his fingers through Yuu’s back. Finally he returned the embrace, closing his eyes and burying his face on Reita's neck, breathing in the sweetest of the scents. If not for the tears falling down his eyes, he would have completely forgotten his insecurities, the fact that they were both men or even his position as a Lord. 

“You are so important to me, you stupid head... I need you.” 

“This is a very romantic view, Reirei, you shouldn't say things like that.” He gave a muffled answer, smiling on the nape of Reita's neck. 

His friend's laugh resonated through his entire body like the sweetest of the pianos, and his smile grew bigger. “Or what?” he replied in the same teasing tone. 

“Or I might fall in love.” His answer came out lower than he intended, and he only hoped his friend hadn't noticed the bittersweetness in his tone.

Reita broke the hug a little to get a clear view of Yuu's flushed face, reaching his hand out to wipe a last single tear away. He closed his eyes again, unconsciously leaning himself to the touch. 

“I thought my skills in bed were enough for you to fall in love.” Reita let out a long, dramatic sigh. “Should I have brought you on a date in the woods instead, my lord?” 

He chuckled. “I am afraid you should have. But Uruha would probably want to come along. 

Reita laughed. “True. We could do an escapade, though. It would be our little secret.” He winked. 

“Oh?” Aoi looked at him with curious eyes. “And what would we do then?” 

“Well, firstly, I would show up in your room by surprise with a ro-”

“But what if I was… busy with someone else there?” 

Reita frowned. “Be quiet, stupid head, don't ruin the mood!” 

“Forgive me, forgive me. Do go on” He scratched his head in false embarrassment. 

“As I was saying, I would show up in your room by surprise with a rose and-” 

He rolled his eyes. “A rose, really? Can't you be more creative?” 

“Fine. I would should up in your room by surprise and push you to your bed, take all your clothes off at once and fuck you until you couldn't take it anymore. Then I would give you the damn rose because I  _ want  _ to, and we would come right here where we are and I would fuck you even harder against that tree over there. When we were done I would tell you how much you get me in the nerves with your stupid sense of humor that always seem to ruin every attempt at romance that I've ever tried with you, including right now, and how I somehow love you despite you being an awkward man who can't stand compliments, no, especially because you are like this that I love you. Happy now?” 

“I'm sorry, I stopped paying attention at-” Wait. “Wait.” Had he just said the word… “Love...?” His jaw dropped in surprise and he strengthened his grip on the other man, holding his arms. They still were close and he felt Reita wanted to increase the distance between them, but he simply did not let go. “What do you mean?” 

Reita chewed on his bottom lip. “No, well, I mean, you are my friend, right? Of course I-” 

“Stop joking with me, Suzuki.” He held a strong grip on Reita's shirt, twisting the sleeves to hold it better. “I don't want to play this game with you anymore… I've had enough.”

“Alright, then.” Reita raised a brow, forcing himself free from Aoi’s grip on his shirt, causing Aoi to take a step back. “Let's go back. It's dark.” 

“Yeah…” Aoi said to himself, following Reita's steps ahead of him. 

They walked in silence, but he could feel Reita was off. Well, it's not like he was to blame, anyway. In fact, he was the victim there, he knew that for sure. A victim of “lord” Suzuki, the first; the Conqueror of innocent hearts.  _ Innocent.  _

Upon arriving at the Large Rooms, they walked up the first few set of stairs. Not waiting to check on his company, Aoi stopped on the third floor and made his way to his room. From where he stood, he could hear Reita calling his name with a weak voice. 

“Did you say anything?” He turned around to see his friend standing by the stairs. 

“Oh, no, I'll just…” he motioned at the stairs leading to the top floor. “I'll just go check on Uruha, tell him you're okay.”

“Alright. Have a good night.” He replied, resuming his way to the end of the hall where his room stood. 

“Oh, to hell with it.” Reita walked in a haste to be able to catch Aoi's wrist before he walked into his room. 

“Bloody stupid, what are you doing?” 

“Talking to you.” Reita said, pushing them inside and closing the door behind them. 

“Alright…” 

“I need you to listen without cutting my speech or being sarcastic or jumping into conclusions, is that alright?” 

Aoi raised a brow. “I suppose so.” 

“Good.”

Reita held Aoi's wrists in a firm, but gentle way, keeping him close. Closing his eyes for a brief moment and after a long breath, he started talking. 

“I know you think I love Uruha, and I do. You know very well he's the only reason I'm standing right here, right now with you today, and I'm grateful for everything he's brought into my life so far. For many years he was everything to me and I love him. He’s my family and I owe him everything. But, Yuu… You brought me something else entirely. You taught me what is like to search for happiness even in the hardest of times, and you do it in a way that I just… I hate the fact that you don't see much in yourself, because I do; I see so much in you,so many good things. From the moment I met you, I learned what was like to be truly happy. You've always stood there, working hard for everyone around you to feel comfortable, embraced. In your own strange way, of course.” He chuckled. “And, in your own strange way, you made me fall in love with you. I've always loved you… I'm nobody, and yet you make me feel special like no one ever has. I don't need to prove myself next to you because you've always accepted me for who I am. I just… I just love you, Shiroyama Yuu. 

Aoi wanted to look away as silence fell between them but for some reason his eyes were fixed on his friend's deep ones. He knew Reita could probably feel his accelerated pulse or how warm his skin was starting to get and it all made him uncomfortable but he simply could not look away. He could not blink, nor move or breathe; all he could do was to stand there and look him in the eyes. He wanted to say something but his moth couldn't move either, so he simply stood there, letting those words sink in. 

“This is the part where you say something.” 

He agreed not to be sarcastic, so what could he say? There had to be something. And, god, his hands were sweaty. So sweaty. They couldn't be together, isn't that what he was just thinking a few hours ago? Why was it, again? Something about having his fate sealed. He couldn't fall in love, he was not allowed to such… ordinary feeling. He was a Lord. He was… 

But it felt so damn good. 

“I had feelings for Uruha. When I first met the two of you.” 

Reita frowned. “Alright... I know that.”

“He was… very handsome.” 

“He is.” 

“And the prince.” 

“A handsome prince.” 

“I was allowed to have feelings for the prince.” 

“Okay… So?” 

“I'm not allowed to have feelings for you.” 

Reita looked down, hiding a sly smile, replying with barely a whisper. “What are you talking about...” 

“My family wouldn't take it well. 'He is no one’, my mother would say.” 

“Yuu…” Reita loosened the grip on his wrists, giving him the chance to slide his sweaty hands up to meet his friend's shaky ones, holding them tight. 

“And I would tell her 'You’re wrong, mother...’” He broke the eye contact for the first time, leaning forward to his ear. “‘He's everything’” He whispered, leaning back after a second to meet Reita's eyes again. “How does that sound to you?” He smiled. 

Reita's answer came with an unexpected, hungry kiss, to which Aoi was most eager to respond, wrapping his arms around his friend's, bringing them closer as he deepened the kiss, giving in to the feeling. It felt so good, so right. Everything was right about the way he tasted; the way their tongues moved together in a familiar way; the way their body moved closer and closer until Reita was pressing him against the door, breaking the kiss just so his lips could move down to Aoi's sensitive neck, sending shivers all over his body. From the moment Reita's teeth nipped on his skin, he knew he had long lost it.

He let out a low moan, his hands looking for support on Reita's neck as he felt his legs being spread by Reita's, locking their hips together, resulting in a wonderful friction. If his cock wasn't fully awake before, it sure was now. 

Reita's hands made their way behind his thighs, lifting him up with just the right amount of roughness that he knew Aoi  _ loved,  _ pressing him hard against the wooden door. Aoi cried out as Reita squeezed his ass, and gods, he could practically feel how much he needed those hands inside his pants right now. It had been so long, so fucking long without being touched like that that he did not give a single damn about his needy state or loud moans as Reita made his way on his neck with hard bites and kisses and licking and he just needed it so fucking much.

Then it hit him. 

He was a masochist one, he knew as much, but he simply needed to tease the other man; as much as he needed food and water to breathe, or maybe more. 

With that in mind, swallowed down his need and, with a devilish smile,  turned his head away as Reita tried to press their mouths together again, getting a half curious half frustrated look as an answer. 

“You have to take me on a date first.”

Reita glared, his hands very much ready to make their hungry way into Aoi's pants. “Seriously?” 

“Yes.” He grinned. “A date, Reirei. You and I, together. Like you told me earlier, remember?” He emphasized the last word, his eyes motioning at the bed and back to meet Reita's needy ones. 

Following Aoi's trail of thoughts, he let out a long “oh”, remembering his date description very well. “You are such a tease,  _ my lord _ …” he whispered into Aoi's ear, licking on his lobe with a satisfied smirk that followed Aoi's moan. “I'll take you on the best date you've ever had. How does that sound to you?” He said in a soft, but teasing voice.

“Sounds like you need to fuck me really, really hard right now.” He groaned, holding Reita's chin as he pulled him into another needy kiss. 

They had done that countless times, teased, experimented, fucked. This time, however, there was a different feeling added to the desire; one that most likely had been there from the beginning, but was definitely visible now. 

He wasn't allowed to feel it, but he simply couldn't have enough of it. And, in all honesty, as Reita shoved him on the bed, lust-filled eyes undressing him with a single stare, he could not care less about the world outside. 

There, locked into Reita's dark eyes, he was free. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so happy that I got to finish this. It means a lot to me at the moment ;-;  
> I hope y'all liked it! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
